1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a raceway assembly which can be employed to mount a plurality of electrical wires, including power conductors and telephone or data conductors on the surface of a wall or partition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Buildings having conventional wiring systems with conduits containing power cables and with telephone wires embedded within the permanent walls of the structure lack the flexibility needed for present office environments where changes in office layout are constantly being made. Typically, modular wall panels are used to form interior partitions which are never intended to be permanent. However, the presence of permanently mounted electrical conduits and fixtures limit the flexibility of modular office systems. Among the systems which have been used to permit relatively quick changeover of electrical wiring are undercarpet wiring and panel mounted wiring in which wiring and electrical outlets are mounted directly in modular panels. Surface mounted raceway systems have also been employed. These surface mounted raceway systems are generally constructed of a conductive metal such as aluminum and are divided into a plurality of separate compartments. A typical raceway will contain one elongate compartment for high voltage power cables and a separate compartment for low voltage telephone wires.
Each surface raceway system is generally unique and includes a plurality of subsidiary separate components which must be assembled to form a completed assembly. Surface applied or mounted raceways are described in a number of issued patents including the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,706 discloses raceways having a rectangular shaped channel formed base having sidewalls which are reversely bent in-turned ends to engage a cover. Corner or end fittings are secured to the raceways by separate couplings which are screwed both to the raceways and the fittings. Mounting plates for receptacles, switches and other wiring devices are clamped to the base between covers to prevent removal by an outward force. A cover section joint-shielding member for providing complete shielding against outside interference has a shield plate having a greater width than the supporting strap to which it is attached to provide complete shielding when the shield plate is snapped in place to a raceway base between adjacent cover sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,705 discloses a corner fitting for an aluminum raceway system having two isolated wiring compartments in which telephone wiring and electrical power can be channeled to office work stations. A continuity coupling is secured by screw fasteners between the corner fitting and upstream and downstream raceways.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,520 discloses a one-piece metal raceway having an integral coupling portion extending longitudinally from one end of the raceway base. The coupling portion includes a slot to impart resiliency upon engagement of the coupling portion with another interfitting raceway.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,137 discloses an electrical raceway having a channel-shaped cover having parallel sidewalls extending for cooperating interlocking engagement with the raceway base and plurality of receptacles mounted in the cover. Ribs on opposite sides of the receptacle engage arcuate projections on the cover sidewalls to retain the receptacles in assembly with the cover.
Available surface mounted or applied raceway systems are, however, incapable of handling the increasing number of cables and conductors which are present within an office or similar environment. The increasing use of distributed computing systems, data processing equipment, word processors and other equipment brings with it an ever increasing amount of cables and wires, resulting in a proverbial rats nest on every desk. A cable distribution system which provides a systematic and flexible method of deploying the various types of cables is therefore needed. This invention provides such a system in the form of a new surface applied raceway system.